that cause hemorrhagic fever (HF) as The CDC and NIAI() have classified the filoviruses and arenaviruses promlsing monovalent HF virus vaccines based on Category A priority pathogens. Recently1 we developed single HF virus glycoproteln (GP). We recombinant vesicular stomatitis virus (rVSV). Each vaccine expresses a Ebola virus (EBOV);2) Marburg demonstrated that these vaccines can protect nonhuman primates agaInst: 1) vaccines. The goal of this proposal is to virus (MARy);or 3) Lassa virus (LASV) when used as single-injection HF viral genes and provide broad develop a multiyaleni rVSV vaccine that can express up to four different Specifically, we will: spectnJm immunity to the Category A HF viruses that occur in Africa. vector. For EBOV previous (1) Sele[unreadable]t HF viral giycoproteins for incorporation into a multivalent vaccine will require inclusion of both Zaire and studies suggest that protection against the Zaire and Sudan species o[unreadable]6<22. mom ;If oar to- y[unreadable]0 <<m ran {13 be si.ifficient to generate crossSudan GPs. However, our research suggests that a single HF GP may by generating and protective Immunity against multiple EBOV species. We will test this hypothesis perform studies to will characterizing rVSVs that express potential "pan-EBOV protection'GPs, Also, we chi 2-- Cam= =NEE CAA